The Second Generation:James Potter
by Kittywriter18
Summary: Harry Potter's first son, James Sirius Potter, has started school with a bang and a prank contest. But when something goes wrong, can his pranks save the day?
1. Prologue: Weasley

**This all belongs to JKR, not me.**

**If you need to see the Weasley/Potter family tree, Wiki 'Weasley Family'  
><strong>

**Enjoy the story!**

The Second Generation: James Potter

Prologue: Weasley's Wizard Wheezes

The small family of three entered one of the most prospering shops in Diagon Alley, the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Looking around, they noticed small explosions happening all over the store. When they entered, however, it all stopped. Everyone seemed to be staring at the family that had just opened the door. The quietness alerted the shop's owner to the arrival of new costumers.

"Why, hello, Harry!" George Weasley exclaimed. "Hi, Ginny. And I think this little on is James!" The Potter family nodded. At that, the store resumed the chaos.

"Er, we'll just have a look around," Harry told George.

"We're really excited about taking James here. It's his first time!" Ginny added. "We decided not to take Albus, he's staying with Mom."

"Alrighty then! And this time, sister, please don't ruin anything," George admonished, for the last time Ginny had been there, there had been a little excitement. George sighed. That last time Ginny had let off a whole pack of Filibuster's Fireworks. She had made plenty of large explosions, but managed to get some Galleons out of it to pay George for the product. The money wasn't enough, though it did help to restore part of the shop that she had ruined. This time though, George was more worried about little James.

"Boom! Boom fire!" the little boy shouted, disrupting George's thoughts.

"Now, James, be a good boy, and keep quiet so we don't disturb other people," Ginny told her son.

"Good boy!" James exclaimed, pronouncing the word good like guh. Of course, good wasn't what he planned to be. James, as little as he was, still managed to create big disasters.

"Shhhhhhh," Ginny whispered, with her finger to her mouth.

"Sssssssssss," James repeated, copying his mother. Harry laughed. His two-year old son was just like any other normal baby, incredibly cute. Wondering if he was like that as a child, living with the Dursleys, Harry Potter wandered about the store, looking at the various products that Fred and George had come up with while he was in his fifth year at Hogwarts. Fred and George. It was so hard to not think of them as a pair, even though Fred had died during the fight with Voldemort. _'George seems to be getting through life without Fred. I know it was hard to believe that Fred had died,'_ Harry thought. _'They were a pair of troublemakers. I think James will turn out like that, as did my father.'_

A crash came from somewhere behind Harry. He turned around only to find his son standing on top of many boxes filled with treats.

"Dada!" James Potter shouted, and inside him, his grandfather's spirit was living again.

**The next chapter will be up soon! R+R!**


	2. Chapter 1: Hogwarts Express

**This all belongs to JKR, not me.**

**If you need to see the Weasley/Potter family tree, Wiki 'Weasley Family'  
><strong>

**Enjoy the story!**

The Second Generation: James Potter

Chapter One: Hogwarts Express

"Here we are, James!" Harry Potter said. "Platform 9 ¾. Exciting, isn't it?" The Potters stood by themselves outside the barrier from the Muggle world and the Magic world. It was amazing. The hustle and bustle of the King's Cross Station had overcome them as the family had traveled towards the barrier, but it was nothing compared to the craziness of the wizarding world in which James Sirius Potter had just entered.

"JAMES! Hey, JAMES!" Someone was yelling his name. It took a while for James to recognize the voice, for he was alarmed by all the people. Never before had James seen so many wizards.

"Hey, Fred, how's it going?" James turned his attention to the person yelling his name. Fred Weasley the Second. After his uncle, who died in the Great Battle. "Fred, we have to prank this place someday. It's crowded. It's packed so tightly that we could pull the best prank of our lives!"

"I know, James, but maybe next year. It's going to need some planning!" Fred replied. "For now, let's just get Vicky and Domi, they're easy!" Fred and James, best of friends, had been planning a first day prank on their cousins, Victoire and Dominique Weasley, daughters of Bill and Fleur Weasley. They had a younger brother, Louis, but he was still a year older than Fred and James, and no one messed with Louis. He was in Slytherin.

"Right, let's go!" James exclaimed, heading towards their cousins. He nuzzled up to them, speaking softly in a voice that said he was cool. "Heeeeeyyy Vicky, Domi!"

"Aww, what do you want, James?" Domi asked, warily. She was pretty familiar with his tricks. "Please don't prank us or anything, it's the first day of school!"

"Of course it is. And that's exactly why we're pranking you." Oops. James was supposed to make sure they didn't know that Fred was helping him.

"Hiiii, Ladies," came from above the 'ladies' and they looked up, just in time to see a big bucket of mud being thrown on them.

"Fred!" they screamed. "James! I told you, it's the first day of school. James?" James was nowhere near them. He had disappeared when the mud fell, and was calmly talking to his parents like nothing had happened. "James, you get back here right this instant."

"Yes, dearest cousins?" James smoothly asked them. "How can I help you?" His parents exchanged a glance. James always talked like that after pranking someone.

"Did you or did you not help Fred pour a bucket of mud on us?" Vicky asked.

"I didn't," James replied. "I helped Fred pour a bucket of poo poo on you!" James and Fred cracked up, feeling very proud of themselves. Of course, the pride didn't last.

"James Sirius Potter. I am extremely ashamed of you," his mother exclaimed, looking abashed at the fact that he had pulled a really dirty prank. Literally. "Harry, give your son a talking to while I have a word with my dear brother on the behavior of Fred."

* * *

><p>"He told you to keep up the good work?" James exclaimed to his cousin. "You've got to be kidding me! And with my mother in sight! Wow, Uncle George really is something… Not that I didn't already know that, of course."<p>

"Yeah! Dad pretended to give me a lecture, and then he leaned down and told me that I was on my way to fame," Fred replied. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"HE OFFERED US A JOB!" Fred yelled. "A job! An honest to goodness job!"

"Yes, I get your point. But, I believe you mean an honest to goodnest job…" James attempted to crack a joke. Or a yoke… "Hey, that's it! A good nest! Our next prank!"

"On who, though? The teachers?"

"Oh, no Fred, James, don't tell me you're planning to prank the teachers!" Their cousin Lucy, in the same year as them, walking in on their conversation, exclaimed in disbelief. "That would get you in tons of trouble. And it would lose points for Gryffindor!"

"Aw, c'mon, Lucy, we know you want to help! And anyway, you don't even know that we'll be in Gryffindor! You'll probably be in Hufflepuff!" Fred joked.

"Hufflepuff is better than Slytherin, which, at this rate, is where you guys are going!" Lucy shot back, not realizing that she had given them an idea.

"Slytherin! Of course! Why didn't I realize it?" Fred wondered.

"I dunno, maybe you're too dull?" James smirked before pulling out a piece of parchment. "Here, let's write down what we're going to do." Lucy stared at the two boys in disbelief. She never thought that her own cousins could be so stupid. They were bound to get caught.

* * *

><p>The Headmistress of Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall, peered through her spectacles at the letter from one of her favorite old pupils, the famous Harry Potter. He had written to inform her of the arrival of his oldest child, James Sirius Potter. Of course, the professor already knew that, having corresponded with Mr. Potter several times that summer.<p>

_Dear Minerva, 9/1/2015_

_I am writing to inform you of the arrival of my oldest child. His name is James Sirius Potter, and yes, he is a lot like his namesake. Just today, at King's Cross Station, he pulled a prank on Victoire and Dominique Weasley. He and Fred pulled it together, and yes, Fred. George's son, Fred, is James' best friend and partner in crime. I am warning you, they are quite the troublemakers. I am afraid, however, that they will start pulling even more dangerous pranks, so please watch out. I would not like anyone to get severely injured because of my son. I send my greetings to all the staff, and, Minerva, look out for James._

_ Sincerely, _

_ Harry Potter _

The professor sighed. It seemed as if there would be a little excitement for the next few years at Hogwarts.

**Chapter 2 - Coming up!**

**R+R!**


	3. Chapter 2: Gryffindor!

**This all belongs to JKR, not me.**

**If you need to see the Weasley/Potter family tree, Wiki 'Weasley Family'  
><strong>

**Enjoy the story!**

The Second Generation: James Potter

Chapter Two: Gryffindor!

Dumbfounded, James stared at his surroundings as Professor Longbottom, the Herbology teacher, led the first years into the great hall. It was amazing, and probably because it was huge. There were four super long tables in vertical rows, and one horizontal table at the end of the hall. Each table was for each house, as Professor Longbottom explained. It was hard for James to call him Professor Longbottom, because he was a good friend of his family. James was used to calling him by his first name, Neville. Neville and his wife, Luna, now the charms teacher, visited the Potters and the Weasleys regularly to talk about the happenings in the wizarding world. As the group of kids reached the head table, the soft but loud voice surrounded them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" Minerva McGonagall, the Headmistress, said, using the spell_ sonorous_ to make her voice louder. "And now it's sorting time!" All eyes in the hall turned to the old hat sitting on a stool in front of the Headmistress, as it started to sing.

_Well, silly as I may be,_

_I'm pretty smart too,_

_And as you might see,_

_I am incredibly witty!_

_So show my Ravenclaw roots!_

_I'm also nice to all,_

_In illness and in health,_

_I can be a doll_

_Whenever you happen to call!_

_So show my Hufflepuff roots!_

_But I am also powerful,_

_The master of many,_

_Never too kind or dull,_

_And of course, beautiful!_

_So show my Slytherin roots!_

_Above all, I'm brave,_

_The leader of the troops,_

_I never hide in a cave,_

_And always make the big save!_

_So show my Gryffindor roots!_

_So, my friends, the time has come,_

_To see what we are together,_

_To create the sum,_

_And prank them numb!_

_So show my Hogwarts roots!_

_**Let the Sorting Begin! **_

"Abrahms, Luke!" Professor Longbottom shouted, disrupting the cheering that had started after the hat had finished its song.

_Hufflepuff!_

"Alexander, Scott!"

_Gryffindor!_

"Alexander, Bekka!"

_Gryffindor!_

"Brins, Karen!"

_Ravenclaw!_

"Berner, Noah!"

_Slytherin!_

"Crill, Kyle!"

_Hufflepuff!_

"Cunnerly, Sally!"

_Gryffindor!_

"Chang-Corner, Sarah!"

_Ravenclaw!_

"Dodds, Mandy!"

_Ravenclaw!_

"Elkops, Ellie!"

_Slytherin!_

"Fudons, Lucy!"

_Hufflepuff!_

"Fasque, Tom!"

_Slytherin!_

"Flint, John!"

_Slytherin!_

"Helms, Ponyo!"

_Gryffindor!_

"Joliff, Karenna!"

_Hufflepuff!_

"Klist, Aaron!"

_Ravenclaw!_

"Koby, Mark!"

_Hufflepuff!_

"Lillks, Janet!"

_Slytherin!_

"Luxer, Landon!"

_Gryffindor!_

"Lewis, Gus!"

_Ravenclaw!_

"Muzon, Jack!"

_Ravenclaw!_

"Mills, Sandra!"

_Slytherin!_

"Marks, Molly!"

_Hufflepuff!_

"Malone, Lila!"

_Gryffindor!_

"Nerc, Finsern!"

_Gryffindor!_

"Nyner, Lucy!"

_Slytherin!_

"Plosh, Jack!"

_Hufflepuff!_

"Potter, James!"

_Gryffindor!_

"Qiro, Quentin!"

_Slytherin!_

"Rerer, Penelope!"

_Ravenclaw!_

"Rous, Marie!"

_Ravenclaw!_

"Souders, Harry!"

_Hufflepuff!_

"Sutins, Sean!"

_Gryffindor!_

"Saxen, Alice!"

_Hufflepuff!_

"Sikols, Penny!"

_Slytherin!_

"Tiko, Tyler!"

_Ravenclaw!_

"Tol, Philip!"

_Ravenclaw!_

"Veves, Jennie!"

_Gryffindor!_

"Weasley, Fred!"

_Gryffindor!_

"Weasley, Lucy!"

_Gryffindor!_

"Zander, Patty!"

_Ravenclaw!_

"Now, my friends, you may clap." Professor Longbottom pronounced. "This year's sorting is finished!" The great applause start in the hall, lasting a long five minutes as the new first years were welcomed to their tables. As James walked to the Gryffindor table with Fred, he noticed that people sat among the tables according to year. It was perfect for any prank the troublemakers wanted to pull on the seniors.

While he was thinking this, Fred was looking at the ceiling, planning pranks as well. What if the great bewitched ceiling malfunctioned? Maybe, just maybe, they could change it up a little. Fred leaned over to James as they sat down and whispered, "You know, James, the ceiling would be great for pranks."

"Yes, I do know –" as James started to reply he was cut off when Professor McGonagall started her speech.

"Before we begin the feast, I would like to say a few words. First of all, the Forbidden Forest always lives up to its name, Forbidden. So to all adventurous students, please refrain from entering the Forest. Second of all, some students should note that all Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products are strictly forbidden. Our old Caretaker, Mr. Filch, has retired and no longer is able to enforce this rule. So, we would like to introduce Arabella Figg as our new caretaker. And on that note, let the feast begin!" As Professor McGonagall spoke these words, the plates filled with food and the goblets filled with pumpkin juice. The Hogwarts ghosts swooped down into the hall, greeting the first years at each table.

"Look, its Nearly Headless Nick!" James turned and spoke to the ghost. "Hey, Nick, is it true that you're almost headless? My dad told me that at your 500th deathday party, the headless hunt turned you down!"

At this question, Sir Nicolas jauntily looked over to James, and recognized his face as Harry's son. "Alas, yes, it is true, young man. The executioner forgot to cut off my whole head." James and Fred exchanged bemused looks, thinking of how strange it was that he wanted to be headless. Reading their expressions, Nick defended himself. "Young children, I _do_ want to be part of the Headless Hunt. In order to do that, I must be completely beheaded. Oh, the injustice of it all!" With that said, Nearly Headless Nick drifted off to talk to a couple of 7th years about chess, not entirely sure about the boys interest in his head.

* * *

><p>"Gryffindor first years, I'm John Kolby, a Gryffindor prefect! Please follow me to the common room!" the prefect yelled as the students rushed out of the Great Hall, chattering loudly. James, Fred, and Lucy followed him, whispering to each other about what they were seeing.<p>

They entered a tall, square room filled with staircases. The walls were covered in portraits, and as the trio passed by them, they seemed to be observing James quietly. James looked around the room, noticing peculiar things about. The staircases would float around in the air and usually, he thought, went where you wanted them to go.

"All right, first years. You'll notice that the staircases move all over the place, so I suggest that you pay attention to which staircase you take to your classes!" Kolby told the group. James had been wrong; they didn't go where ever you needed to go. The prefect led them up the staircases to the top floor, which was the seventh floor. "Okay, Gryffindors, listen carefully! This is the seventh floor. Luckily, every staircase will take us here. However, there is a catch."

"There's always a catch!" James muttered to Lucy. Out loud he joked, "Who made it?" Of course, only Fred laughed. The rest of the group looked at him strangely. After a awkward silence, Kolby continued his speech.

"Okay! The catch is that the Gryffindor tower is hard to find. Once you enter the seventh floor, you have to say, 'Gryffindor Portrait, Show Yourself!'" As the prefect said this James wondered why you had to say this. The tower had been more open for his father, apparently. As he thought this, the prefect read his mind and stated why. "This is because when Sirius Black was known as a traitor and criminal, he broke into the tower. When the teachers rebuilt Hogwarts after the Great Battle, they decided each common room needed to be more protected. Now, the portraits take turns guarding the common room. The password is changed every week, and only a Gryffindor can know the password. Other Houses can enter only if they are invited."

The students looked at each other in amazement, and started chattering loudly. "Wow, James, this is perfect for a really amazing prank!" Fred said to his cousin, already plotting his fifth prank that day. Lucy stared at him in amazement, thinking about how much trouble the boys would get into. Of course, she was also plotting ways to get them into more trouble.

"Yeah, Fred that would be great! How about we do that on Halloween?" James replied excitedly. Fred agreed, and as Kolby held up his hands they fell silent.

"Okay, Gryffindors, the password this week is 'Hedwig.' Tell no one." As the prefect said the password, the students held their breath but nothing happened. "Remember, first you must find the portrait! Gryffindor Portrait, Show Yourself!"

The first years gazed in wonder as a portrait of the Fat Lady appeared in front of them. She was sitting on a pink plush chair, wearing a tight green corset under a plum dress. The corset didn't do much, of course, because she was fat. The Fat Lady seemed to be talking to someone as she appeared, but James didn't know who. "Oh, hello!" she exclaimed softly. "New students, I suppose? Welcome to Hogwarts! Now, the password please?"

"Yes, ma'am, and if you would, can you close after each student so everyone gets a chance?" Kolby replied politely. He turned to the kids. "Okay, each of you will have a turn to say the password and enter the Gryffindor Common Room! Potter, you first."

"Hedwig," James told the Fat Lady. She swung open, and James entered the common room.

**The next chapter will be up as soon as possible! R+R!**


End file.
